With a auto-reverse type audio tape recorder, that is, a tape recorder in which the terminal tape portion (tape end) is sensed during recording or reproduction for automatically reversing the tape running direction, the recording or reproduction may be interrupted during the reversal period resulting in the omission of a sound during such time. Since the mechanical operation is involved during the reversing of the rotational direction of the capstan, it is extremely difficult to lower the time required for such reversal to less than 0.1 second, even if the recorder is provided with a fast reverse mechanism. This may cause problems especially when recording and reproducing digital signals obtained by pulse code modulation of the audio signals. In such case, a signal omission over 0.1 second gives rise to an insufficient error correcting function and results in the inability to perform high quality reproduction with the possibility of abnormal sounds occurring.
The present invention contemplates providing a signal recording and reproducing apparatus whereby auto-reverse recording and reproduction are effected without signal omission so as to obtain temporarily-continuous playback signals.